Just Maybe
by MiaAndOak
Summary: IN THE MIDDLE OF RE-VISING. (So don't click because it's terrible) Whenever I am around him, I just feel so different. So free. Maybe it will happen... but I am Patricia. I am supposed to despise him. Why don't I?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well! It was about time that I re-did this story, right? So, if the story doesn't make sence, I apologize. I will be updating the second chapter tomorrow, so you can pretend that the other chapters don't exist. If you look at the date, this is the first Peddie story ever created on FanFiction. That is why it was so sloppy and short. I wanted to get it out there anyway. I hope you guys enjoy, and the haters stop hating!

I made up a little tune, dedicated to them.

**I SEE EM' TROLLIN', THEY FLAMIN'!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything mentioned in this story, only the plot.

**Just Maybe**

**Chapter One**

Bloody Calculus. It was officially the hardest thing to learn. I am barley even passing my classes, yet Mr. Sweet decided to boost me up another level. Whatever I was doing before made a hell of a lot more sense.

I was sitting with my legs crossed at the library, located in the second building. It was extremely large, with three floors. Two were filled with books, and the other a lounge.

Can you see the reason why everyone says that this school is the most prestigious?

My parents sent me here when I was only thirteen. They were constantly bickering, and it soon started to take its toll on my grades. I, at first, felt like they were punishing me. Over the four years, I soon began to warm up to everyone.

Well, as warm as Patricia Williamson can get.

I had a tough exterior. No one could figure out why, not even myself. It does have its perks. Not a lot of people have the nerve to mess with me. Only few really know that I can be friendly and supportive, which is basically my housemates. I had grown up with them. We rarely fight because we know what our likes and dislikes.

I began to click my pen and smile at the memories we have shared together. Food fights, being kidnapped, and trying to stop a man from taking over the world. Not bad for a few teenagers.

A shadow blocked the sun from the skylight. I first thought it was a cloud, but heard breathing. I glanced up at a dirty blonde boy around my age. His eyes were a mix of chocolate brown and green, and he had a rather large nose.

"Either ask me what you want or move." I snapped. I only had one study hall a week. The hour I had was precious.

"Calm down fido. I just wanted to know the time." He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked him up and down and squinted. "You're American. No wonder why you can't see the clock right behind you."

He chuckled. "Something against us?" I didn't like him. He was cocky and arrogant.

"No, just the ones that have no reason to bother someone."

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." He leaned close enough that I could hear him breathing. "Is that so bad?"

"Get away from me. I have work to do, and you have days to ruin." Not listening to me, the snob sat down at the table.

"I'm Eddie."

I snorted and turned back to my work.

"I thought you Brits were supposed to be polite. I got it wrong I suppose." I continued to ignore him and switched my Calculus to my French worksheet. I began to focus, but not enough to get the blonde out of mind.

"Patricia Williamson. That's a mouthful." Eddie said, grabbing the paper. I had written my name on the top, and suddenly regretted it. I snatched it back, scoffed and collected my stuff. The bell was about to ring, so I took the elevator down to the first floor, and left the library.

I munched on my popcorn while watching Netflix. My work was done, and I had five more hours until the famous pin drops. MY mind was continuously wandering off to the guy I had met today. I hadn't seen him around at all. Nina Martin who lived in Anubis with me was the only American I knew that attended here.

I licked my lips and took another piece of popcorn out of the bowl.

Joy walked in and plopped down on my bed.

"Whatcha thinking about, Trish?" She asked, stealing my snack. I laughed at her ponytail. She had a large bump.

"I'm thinking about how messed up your ponytail looks." She threw a piece of popcorn at me and went to the mirror to smooth it out.

"Hey, do you mind making me some popcorn? Can you put more salt on it than you did on yours?" Joy asked, giving me her best puppy dog look. I always told her she looked more like a squirrel, but I hopped off my bed anyway.

I slowly opened the door leading to the hallway. Victor always disliked us for some reason…. Okay, it may be the part that we prevented him from living forever, but we had to save the future Anubis children. I personally think that we should be given some sort of award or a cash prize. We risked our lives and don't even get noticed.

I continued tiptoeing, until I noticed that the freak wasn't in his office. I smiled and made my way down the flight of stairs. I entered the kitchen, but suddenly halted.

"Patricia! I had no idea you lived here."

I blinked a few times, and finally regained myself. "What on earth are you here for?"

"You didn't hear? I'm your new house mate or whatever." Eddie said, smirking. I noticed that he had a large sandwich in his hand. It was annoying. Actually, when you begin to despise someone, everything they do becomes annoying. Breathing, eating, walking, etc.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. My eye twitched, showing that I was stressed. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a popcorn bag.

_Just ignore him. He'll go away._

I did my best to do just that, but he was so loud when he ate. I turned around to see him chomping down on his sandwich with his mouth open.

"That's disgusting. Have you ever heard of manners? I think that they would really help you."

"I'm a teenage, American boy." He stated. Food came flying out of his mouth, and I took a step back. I looked at him once more, and noticed that I didn't put my popcorn in yet. I opened the machine and set the time for three minutes.

Three bloody minutes with Eddie.

I was curious however, to why he decided to travel to England. "Why are you here?" I asked, turning to face him. He was licking peanut butter off of his fingers.

"To go to school."

I have him a look, and crossed my arms. "No dip Sherlock. Why at this school, and why in this country?"

He shrugged. "My mom sent me off. I really don't know why and don't care. It's a nice change of scenery." He raised his eyebrows at me when saying the last part. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You really do know how to pick up girls, don't you?"

He chuckled, and advanced towards me. Just like he did before, his face was close to mine. His nose was close to touching mine. I looked up and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"You tell me."

I laughed. "Maybe in your country, but not in mine." A confused look flashed across his face. It was soon, but I continued on. "What's wrong? Never been rejected before?" I pouted and pinched his cheek.

"Better luck next time pal." I smiled at him innocently.

I heard a buzz, signaling that my popcorn was ready. I opened the bag, and poured it in a bowl. I crossed the kitchen and took the salt, sprinkling it on the snack. I turned on my heal, only to discover that the American was gone.

_Who cares, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So… this was updated and the other chapters were deleted. I still don't like this one though. *shrug* Hope everyone had a terrific Thanksgiving with those annoying home videos.

**Dedication: **For the love/hate relationships. I just love 'em.

**Shout Out: **For those who were hit with Hurricane Sandy, I am deeply sorry for any damage that this storm has caused both mentally and physically. God bless.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**IF ANYONE CAN GET THE * REFERANCE, I WILL CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW AND MAKE A SHOUT OUT AND…. That's it. Maybe more if you make another reference. :D **

I glanced at the clock. Class still had five minutes left. When you're in school that equals an hour. Before you go to bed, it's a second. Life has its major downfalls.

I bit my nail and patiently waited for the Calculus quiz to be handed back. It was a pop-quiz. However, I felt that I might have done well on it. I was able to finish my homework the other night with ease, with no clue what had changed. I blinked my eyes lazily and stared forward.

A lot of people would call me impatient, and I agree. Things in life should not take long. We all have somewhere to be at any point of the day in any stage in your life. I don't like waiting around for others. The only thing it does for me is giving me the time to think about more reasons to dislike the person. I would rather be doing something that is productive. Like sleeping.

For the past nights all I have been able to focus on is the noxiously loud snoring coming from below that even two pillows cannot block out. They don't even begin to muffle the noises and all week the only thought running through my mind is how frigging exhausted I am.

My eyes followed the path of the teacher walking around the classroom handing back tests that cause students to either cry of excitement or dread. I've always had the reaction of the latter. If you earned a small smile from Mr. Olive it means you're lucky and passed. Technically his name is Mr. Oliver but his plump and round body gave him to look of an olive.

I starred at the kid next to me as his head shifted to the back in slow motion* and a groan escaped from him. Darrell- I think his name is- was part of the drama team and he let everyone know it. He always scored the lead role in whatever shows to the school put on. Eventually parts of his family stopped attending them when they realized this was part of a routine.

My eyes widened as my test was placed face down on the desk. I looked up at the teacher and swallowed at his poker face and avoidance of eye contact. The usual facial expressions were either a frown or smile. Never a poker face. I hastily flipped the packet over and looked at my grade.

A ninety. Nine-zero percent.

My eyes ripped themselves off of the red numbers and onto the name. It _was _mine. Patricia Williamson was scribbled at the top. I let out a joyous laugh and raised my fist in the air. A 90% was the best I have received in months. Who knew why I got this grade or even how- but that didn't matter to me. The clock finally buzzed and I stood up quickly and rushed to my locker. The school day was over and as excited as I was, I kept my usual not-caring attitude on the outside.

I twisted the knob of my blue locker and turned the dial to the coordinating numbers. I was glad to have a large locker unlike other schools. It was necessary for the large textbooks that we had. Mine did have books but also had junk and those cheesy mall photo booth pictures. I had an extra gray sweater.

Grabbing a few notebooks and textbooks I closed my locker rushed out the front doors. The walk back to Anubis house was about five minutes taking the short way, but I prefer the ten-minute scenic route. Not many people took the path so it was nice to be alone after a day of students who for some, have never heard of deodorant or toothpaste. I passed a pond where sucks floated on.

As a nasty prank from Jerome and Alfie I ended up swimming in there somehow. I came out in moss and dirt along with a dozen leeches. It was pretty on the outside but nasty on the inside. A bench faced the water and I changed my path to sit on it. I placed my book bag next to me and stretched out my arms. Behind the willow trees I would see glimpses of the brick wall coiled by thick and lush ivy. The aurora that the fresh grass and ancient trees was calming and you liked the feeling of solitude that I felt here.

Don't misunderstand. I love socializing and partying but at times I feel as if I'm chocking on the stuffy air in a tight room with no legroom. I cant collect my thoughts or think straight with so many people always surrounding me. My theory for so many people saying, "The shower is place where I think deeply," is that you're alone and your thoughts feel more secure. No one can touch me when I'm alone.

"Hey! I know you!"

I clenched my jaw and I knew that Eddie could see that, because I saw a smirk stretch across him in the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked up. The sun was at its peak and my eyes were almost blinded but his tall figure blocked it like a cloud.

He was a cloud. Blocking my sunlight.

I don't like it when people block my sunlight.

Blocking my sunlight gets me in a bad mood. He gets me in a bad mood.

Me in a bad mood is not good. Not good at all.

"You looked alone. Want company?" He had a cocky grin. I knew he was aware of my attitude and reputation.

"Nope." I was hoping to keep this dull conversation quick and with as little words as possible.

He moved my backpack to the ground and sat next to me. I scoffed and slid as far away from his as much as was possible on this bench.

His upper body was turned to me and I scoffed again. "If you take a picture it will last much longer."

A laugh erupted and it pierced the air. It was obnoxious and overbearing.

"That's a new one."

I paused to face him. I glanced at him up and down. His eyes were small and through them I could see that they showed that arrogant look. The one that the rulers of the school gave to remind everyone that they are below them and could never amount to the social status that they achieved. His nose was still over prominent and his lips were medium sized, holding a pale pink shade. His jawline wasn't very visible but his Adams apple was. His features were mixed around and describing them they may not sound like they meshed well together, but the more I looked the better he became.

To my demise, he was fit. Don't quote me on it, because I would deny that I even thought of that.

"Whatever. Can you get out of my way please? There are plenty more people in the world that you can bother by your presence."

"Oh c'mon… Am I really that bad?" His eyes widened and he gave a whimper to go along side with the puppy dog look.

I shot him a mixed look of disgust and annoyance. My hand reached into my bag to grab my earphones and iPod. I touched a few pencils and pens along with some gum rappers until I was able to pull it out. I sat back up and put my earphones.

Minutes later I peeked open my left eye and found that I was alone. It felt different this time. The air felt empty.

And I didn't like it.

At dinner I was quieter than the bellowing Jerome and Alfie seeing how much garlic bread they could scarf down in under a minute. Such pigs. Mara and Joy were quietly conversing about the school's paper while everyone else was hush-hush about the newest clue. Everyone except for the weasel and I.

Our eyes were locked on one another while eating. He had his smirk that I noticed he always had on with the hair that takes an hour every dreadful six AM morning. He was trying to anger me but I had an image to contain- the one that showed I don't stand down under petty circumstances like these.

"If you take a picture it will last much longer." The blonde American spoke up first, giving an effort to mimicking me from our previous conversation. I stabbed my tomato sauce covered ravioli with my fork violently, and it seemed to shock and startle the rest of my housemates other than the newbie who seemed to enjoy my brisk outbreak.

I hated that loopy grin that just shouted, "I'm the ruler and I control the world and everything in it- including you." I just wanted him to accept that he's a newbie for the next year, and is technically below all of us.

So I did the no-nonsense, everyday and levelheaded and timeless move that I had used about a year ago. I slowly stood up and walked around with a poker face.

"Buddy… I think it's best if you move." Jerome said, carefully eyeing my moves while whacking him on the shoulder. Mara, who was next to Eddie moved to the right a little and gave me a usual, 'Think it through' look but everyone knew that he nor me would back down. Sibuna just sighed.

I grabbed a water container causing his smile to slowly disintegrate. My hand was firm on the back of his wooden chair to block any attempt to run. I leaned to the left and he shifted so our faces were inches apart and our breath could be heard and felt. I didn't feel any slight guilt when I smirked, backed away and let a vast amount of icy water drip from the top of his head, down his hair and onto the rest of his body.

The table went from 'oohs' to chuckling and giggling to full out laughter. Eddie seemed to tilt his head, scrunch his eyebrows together and his eyes swift flickered to different places, almost checking if this was real.

I just smiled and was glad to still reign with my title. I walked backwards. A quote that my uncle often told me was to never turn your back on someone. It would be taken literally or figuratively or both. I took the latter.

I sat back down and began to munch on my garlic bread (one of the few pieces that Lewis and Clack didn't swallow whole) earning a whack from somebody and laughter from others. I joined in and threw my head back.

Mistake from me: Closing my eyes.

Mistake from him: Dumping a pitcher of tomato sauce on me.

Mistake from all of us: Starting a food fight.

Mistake from Joy: Accidentally throwing some at Victor who was coming to check the commotion.

So, we were sent to the showers or our rooms to wait for our turn with everyone earning a week worth of detention. It wasn't necessarily bad though, because now know what I'm up against.

**1****st**** * - I LOST MY PANTS~ RIPPITO FLIPPITO SUPER SLOW MOTION~**


End file.
